There are known printers provided with a recording head that ejects ink supplied from an ink cartridge through a nozzle. The ink cartridge has a main tank, and the main tank is connected to a sub tank of the recording head so that the ink can flow therebetween when the ink cartridge is mounted in or attached to the printer. Accordingly, the ink cartridge can supply ink to the recording head.